The two runaways shall meet
by may2
Summary: Yuki runs away from home and literally bumps into May, who may be his last hope...


May was sunk deep in her bed. She had been sleeping for most of the day and completely lost track of time again. Darkness filled her room but she didn't really mind. She loved the dark because it gave her a sense of security. She lazily turned her head to see what time it was on her clock but as usual there was a power surge and the clock only flashed 12:00 so she picked herself up and walked to turn on her tiny television to see what time it was. The channel was automatically turned to14 and the clock in the top left corner said 10:00 p.m. She rolled her eyes because she missed dinner again so she wandered to the kitchen to see if there was something in her fridge to eat and she managed to scrounge up some leftover rice which was fine for her because she was trying to lose weight anyway so she heated the rice and glanced around mindlessly to see if anything was different. She noticed the light on her phone was flashing meaning she missed a call and checked the caller ID to see what call she missed...it was her friend Lynn. She was slightly shocked because she didn't call that much this summer. She was happy to see that Lynn called and also her other friend Tryna called. A slight grin grew on her face knowing her friends called but for some reason she just didn't feel like calling anyone tonight...what she really wanted to do was take a walk and then go back to bed. It was her last night of freedom because school was starting up tomorrow. she dreaded school mostly because this year she was going to be separated from most of her friends not to mention she wasn't the most popular girl in school... and now she was making herself even more depressed....this was not going to be a good year for her. It was then that she noticed that she bumped into someone but, to her surprise there was no one there...she was beginning to get very confused because she felt herself bump into someone...then she looked down and saw one of the most adorable rats she ever laid her eyes on...then her love of animal pushed her to pick up the rat, stuff it in her huge coat pocket and take in back to her apartment and declare it her pet! She was very happy because she finally had a pet and a friend. She was completely unaware of the fact that the rat had an identity and his name was Yuki Sohma and right now he was very nervous...how would it look if he changed back right in her coat pocket...and more embarrassing then that...NAKED! He prayed that he wouldn't change back anytime soon. May rushed up the old creaky stairs that were clearly in need of repair to the third floor where her apartment was. She unlocked the door to an old an rundown place. Yuki couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl that she lived alone in a rundown apartment.  
  
"Well Mr. Rat...this is my home...its not much but you'll like it...now wait here one minute...and don't you run away!"  
  
Yuki wondered what she was going to do. He looked around and saw a very old couch... in a very small living room, a very small and old fridge and a hot plate and microwave and table in the kitchen and a slightly broken door leading to what he assumed was her bedroom. May returned with a small cage in her hand an placed it on the table.  
  
" This is your home...its not big, but its yours! Good night Mr. Rat....I guess you need a name don't you...how about... Cheddar? No...to stupid...how about... Shadow because I found you in the shadows? or how about Midnight because I found you around Midnight? yea that's good Midnight! OK Midnight! Good Night!"  
  
May then picked up her new friend and brought him closer to give him a small kiss before putting him in his cage but just after she gave him a small kiss....Yuki changed back....right in front of her....into a naked, silver haired, violet eyed, skinny boy of 16.Yuki turned red almost instantly and grabbed a dirty towel that was hanging on a chair he was near to cover himself up....He thought she was going to scream but instead she smiled....  
  
"I knew there was something special about you! You turned into my prince! Just like in the fairy tale!"  
  
" umm......not exactly......" Yuki stated  
  
"well then who are you?"  
  
" Yuki..." he answered  
  
" well Yuki...I guess I'm not going to be calling you Midnight anymore....would you like me to get you some clothes?"  
  
"ummm....if you don't mind..."  
  
"no problem at all....I have a pair of boxers and a white tee shirt here for you..."  
  
not even attempting to ask where she got the boxers and shirt he put them on a found they were just his size...atleast one thing went right.  
  
" you're welcome to stay on the couch tonight if you want...it is really late...."  
  
"ummm......OK....."  
  
So Yuki settled himself on the old couch and fell asleep very quickly. He wondered how and why May could be so welcoming to him so quickly. After seeing what she saw he was surprised she didn't scream and shove him out the door. He had a dreamless sleep that night and was woken up the next morning by May rushing and doing about 10 different things at once. He almost forgot where he was until he saw her making some toast...  
  
"oh! you're awake! good! would you like any toast before I leave?" May quickly asked  
  
"Its ok... not really hungry...where are you going in such a hurry if you don't mind me asking" Yuki politely replied  
  
"First day of school unfortunately....then I have to go to work"  
  
"oh ok...." Yuki uttered  
  
"Don't you have school?"  
  
" no...I kinda......ran away" Yuki whispered  
  
" oh...that's sad....I ran away too...from my foster parents....I don't know where my real parents are..." May explained  
  
"oh...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Its ok! so...why did you run away?" May asked  
  
"I really don't wanna talk about it...."  
  
"oh come on! I know you have a story! PLEEAASSE??" May pleaded  
  
" I really don't want to talk about it......"  
  
"fine! I've got to be at school anyway..." May said disappointingly as she walked through the door.  
  
Yuki then thought about all the reasons he left Shigure's house. He had been talking about leaving for a while and now he finally did...he also remembered her...Tohru Honda and what they did to her. He could never go back after what they did...or really what Akito did...but he was still mad at everyone else for not standing up to him and he was mad at himself for letting Akito push him around for so long. He remembered the night that changed everything. It was earlier that week and Yuki and Tohru had just got back from their visit to the "Secret Base" and when he got back he ws surprised to see Akito there...he knew something was wrong....it sent shivers up his spine to see Akito there....he knew this was not good. Akito gave a very cold and deadly smile that always frightened Yuki but he knew he had to protect Tohru so he shouted "Tohru! Run away! Don't ask questions just go!" but by the time Tohru started to run they caught her and dragged her in front of Akito and Akito just gave a cold hard glare at Tohru and then he said in his cold distant voice "do you have anything you would like to say Miss Honda?" and she replied with tears running down her cheek " I love you Yuki...." and then Akito threw her to the ground and shouted " DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD BE APART OF THIS FAMILY? OR THINK YOU COULD SAVE US?" and when Hatori stood up to Akito for once and refused to erase Tohru's memory when he ordered Hatori to Aktio took out is gun and shot her and making the statement that no one disobeys him....and that was the last time Yuki would ever see Tohru's smiling face or hear her beautiful laugh again....but just before she died Yuki managed to blurt out "I love you too Tohru"....the first time he ever said her first name and the last. He couldn't bare to look at anyone in that house again...so he ran away...no clothes...no food...just himself and nothing else. And so he met up with May who to Yuki seemed nice enough. He didn't know how far he had traveled or how long he was going to stay with this girl...but he didn't want to be a burden so he decided to attempt to clean her apartment even though he barely knew how to use a vaccuum cleaner so he got to work first on the dishes were easy enough if he remembered to use liquid cleaner on the dishes.....so he had to redo them and when he was done with that he tried to vaccuum and everything was going good until he found out the vaccuum had a bag that needed to be changed and dirt and dust started flying out of the back of the vaccuum so he had to change the bag and redo that as well. yuki was getting very frustrated with this cleaning so he quit that and tried to cook and well he almost set May's kitchen on fire when he tried to cook eggs....nothing was going right for him and then May came home from school and surprisingly enough was pleased that Yuki cleaned and thanked him for it, completly ignoring the fact her curtains were fried. She changed for work and told Yuki in a pleasent tone to go with her and maybe she could find him a job. Yuki thought this was a great idea considering he was a horrible housekeeper. He put on an overgrown tee shirt and jeans May gave him and headed off.  
  
May walked with Yuki over to the animal shelter where she worked. She showed Yuki around and told him everything he needed to know. She let him walk around and explore while she talked to her boss about him working at the shelter and it was around that time he saw a rather strange sight that he had to second glance to make sure it was true...he saw a bright orange cat with purple eyes glaring at Yuki. Yuki let out a chuckle and blurted out  
  
"Stupid Cat?"  
  
"Hey shut up! I was looking for YOU!" the cat hissed  
  
"Why bother? Its not like I'm going back!" Yuki snapped  
  
" I actually wanted to see if your ok! You have a problem with that?" The cat asked  
  
"yea...its not you...why the change of heart?" Yuki interrorgated  
  
"Because I know how much you loved her and how much it hurt you" the cat said embarassed  
  
"Yuki...who are you talking to? One of the animals? I like to do that too sometimes...ooohh what a beautiful cat! She's the most pretty cat I've ever seen!" May cheerfully said as the cat hissed  
  
Yuki snickered and corrected "actually....its a he...and I know this cat"  
  
" Is he your pet?"  
  
"not exactly...."  
  
It was then that May went into the cage and picked up the stray cat and let Yuki hold him until that is the cat tried to bite him.  
  
"BAD CAT!" May disaplined as she sprayed some water on the feline  
  
Yuki snickered as the wet cat yowled in discomfort and then just like the rat...the cat changed back...only this time there was nothing for him to put on....the cat turned out to be Kyou and he stood there dumbstruck hoping no one would see him...quickly May threw him her huge trench coat for him to cover himself with.  
  
"Y-y-y-you're an animal too?? Just like Yuki??" May stammered  
  
"You know about Yuki?" Kyou asked  
  
"uh huh! Yup ^.^" May confirmed  
  
" This is not good..." commented Kyou  
  
"you can stay at my house to if you want! I have and extra cot I can pull out of my closet"  
  
"I guess I'll have to...I got no where else to go!" Kyou muttered  
  
~~ end chapter ~~  
  
Hey there! May-May here! So thats chapter one of my fruits basket fanfiction! I love leaving people on cliff hangers! Will Yuki and Kyou actually get along with eachother for once? We are going to learn more about the girl named May and well I don't want to give anything else away so I am going to say c-ya until next chapter!  
  
Kyou: This is sooo humiliating!  
  
May-May: I know! 


End file.
